Restoration
by ampy111
Summary: Ruse, the daughter of Peeta and Katniss, has just learned about the Hunger Games...and the idea disgusts her. But there are still some who wish for Panem to be "restored to its former glory", and they won't let enyone stand in their way.
1. The Beginning

**I don't own the hunger games. o yeah. Disclaimer: sooo uhhhh…..2****nd**** fanfic ,will be multi chaptered….sooo…story time?**

**Reunited**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Ruse stared at the ceiling if her bedroom, not trying very hard to get back to sleep. There were three reasons mainly, was raining, mother had just woken up from a nightmare, screaming as usual, Monday, she would learn about The Hunger Games, what caused her mother's nightmares.

Outside her room, she could hear her younger brother Thorne walking down the hall on chubby toddler feet, and into her parent's bedroom. Once, when Thorne had been born, I had asked about our names,

_*Flashback*_

Thorne and Ruse, only to have mother turn away, crying. Later my father had explained that we were named after some people that had been very important to her, but were gone because of mean people, and it made her sad. "I'm 10 years old Dad." I had said, tired of how my parent's always tried to protect me by treating me like a child.

"I know," he had said. "I told Katniss that you would have to know sooner or later, but she would always just drop the topic. Come with for a walk." They headed out into the crisp fall air, surrounded by leaves of all colors. "Your name, Ruse, is a mixture of two people's. The first part, 'Ru' comes from a girl named Rue that your mother met in her first Games."

"What are 'Games'" I had asked, only to be pushed away.

"When you're older," my father had replied. "Right now, we're talking about names. The second part of your name, 'Se', is from her sister's name, which was Primrose. We used the rose part because Prue didn't sound as good." His eyes had then closed for a minute, remembering the young girl. "Your brother is the shortend version of Hawthorne, the last name of the man who was her best friend."

_*End Flashback*_

Back in the present, Ruse finally fell asleep. Gory images filling her dreams as she tried to imagine what could've scarred her mother so badly…

In the morning, Ruse woke to the smell of fresh bread and wild turkey bacon. Seduced by the heavenly smell, she followed her nose downstairs to breakfast. She took her place by her mother at the table, and started eating the bacon, strawberries, and cheese buns that were set out before her. It was Saturday morning, and the day of her 16th birthday.

"Happy birthday, Ruse!" said her mother, putting one of her rare (although slightly less so since Ruse had been born) smiles on her face. Today she was going to go hunting with her mom to stock up for the next week, then come back for her party. "Happy Birthday!" repeated Thorne and her dad, flashing sincere smiles.

After breakfast, Ruse went back up to her room to put on her hunting gear. She had her mom's old boots, a black v-neck t-shirt, khaki pants, and a comfortably fitted brown leather jacket. Ruse didn't know why, but every time she wore these clothes her seemed sad, as if remembering something depressing. Grabbing her mom's old bow out of the corner of her room, she headed towards their meeting point.

**ok, this is my 2nd fanfic. ik the chapters are still short but they will gradually get longer. please give me reviews. thanks!**


	2. Kidknaped

**I don't own the hunger games. o yeah. Disclaimer: sooo uhhhh…..2nd fanfic ,will be multi chaptered….sooo…story time?**

**Reunited**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Ruse stared at the ceiling if her bedroom, not trying very hard to get back to sleep. There were three reasons mainly, was raining, mother had just woken up from a nightmare, screaming as usual, Monday, she would learn about The Hunger Games, what caused her mother's nightmares.

Outside her room, she could hear her younger brother Thorne walking down the hall on chubby toddler feet, and into her parent's bedroom. Once, when Thorne had been born, I had asked about our names,

_*Flashback*_

Thorne and Ruse, only to have mother turn away, crying. Later my father had explained that we were named after some people that had been very important to her, but were gone because of mean people, and it made her sad. "I'm 10 years old Dad." I had said, tired of how my parent's always tried to protect me by treating me like a child.

"I know," he had said. "I told Katniss that you would have to know sooner or later, but she would always just drop the topic. Come with for a walk." They headed out into the crisp fall air, surrounded by leaves of all colors. "Your name, Ruse, is a mixture of two people's. The first part, 'Ru' comes from a girl named Rue that your mother met in her first Games."

"What are 'Games'" I had asked, only to be pushed away.

"When you're older," my father had replied. "Right now, we're talking about names. The second part of your name, 'Se', is from her sister's name, which was Primrose. We used the rose part because Prue didn't sound as good." His eyes had then closed for a minute, remembering the young girl. "Your brother is the shortened version of Hawthorne, the last name of the man who was her best friend."

_*End Flashback*_

Back in the present, Ruse finally fell asleep. Gory images filling her dreams as she tried to imagine what could've scarred her mother so badly…

In the morning, Ruse woke to the smell of fresh bread and wild turkey bacon. Seduced by the heavenly smell, she followed her nose downstairs to breakfast. She took her place by her mother at the table, and started eating the bacon, strawberries, and cheese buns that were set out before her. It was Saturday morning, and the day of her 16th birthday.

"Happy birthday, Ruse!" said her mother, putting one of her rare (although slightly less so since Ruse had been born) smiles on her face. Today she was going to go hunting with her mom to stock up for the next week, then come back for her party. "Happy Birthday!" repeated Thorne and her dad, flashing sincere smiles.

After breakfast, Ruse went back up to her room to put on her hunting gear. She had her mom's old boots, a black v-neck t-shirt, khaki pants, and a comfortably fitted brown leather jacket. Ruse didn't know why, but every time she wore these clothes her seemed sad, as if remembering something depressing. Grabbing her mom's old bow out of the corner of her room, she headed towards their meeting point.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Ok I know that I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOONNNNG time, but I hope that people will still read the story. Reviews are appreciated, but even if I don't get any I'll still update.**

**Oh and I've decided to change the story. Instead of ruse going out to find Gale, it's something else. Something much, much worse. Read the new summary.**

**Chapter 2**

Outside, the air was clean and fresh, a beautiful September morning. I stepped out into a clean world, and stared around at the surrounding houses. They all seemed fancier than the ones that filled the rest of District 12. These were all brick or wood and 2 stories, also neater and cleaner looking. The rest of the District's houses seemed shabbier. I started walking towards the fence that neared our house.

I've heard that the fences used to be electric, and were made to keep the people in, like animals in a pen; people that ever went in here had had to sneak in, and there were some people who had hunted illegally in these woods. I had learned this from Mom, and sometimes I even wonder if she was one of those people. There were still fences up, because there are dangerous animals in there, but now there's a gate, and signs saying, "help yourself, but beware of wild dogs", "Mountain lions and food available, so take caution" and more. I put in the code and the fence opened. The code was _"Hunger is not a Game"_ it was a bit long, but after a while you could press the buttons in 3 seconds flat.

I did the bright, 4-note whistle that we used to communicate when we were meeting up. Sometimes I would catch my mom whistling it, a bitter-sweet smile gracing her features as the mockingjays would toss it around, weaving the notes into a melody. Soon I heard the tune return, coming from a short way behind me; satisfied I continued onward.

I soon reached a small outcropping of rocks, and I climbed to the one at the top, which jutted out off of the hill, spreading out the most amazing view of the valley below. Sometimes there were breaks in the trees where small villages had sprouted up. The smoke coming out of their chimneys about as thick as my bowstring from here. Soon, a small rustle came from the bottom of the rocks, and a figure appeared beside me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said my mom, her long hair weaved into a french braid as usual.

"Yeah." I looked at her long hair with envy; I had recently cut mine and it was just too short to braid. "Should we go now?"

"Ok." And then we were off, rushing through the forest in the quietest way possible, heading towards the place where are traps were set. We stopped short to the ominous sound of growling. Slowly, I started to turn when all of a sudden my legs went out from underneath me.

"MOM!"

"RUSE!" then I lost sight of her as we went around a bend. I grabbed my bow in one hand and turned around to shoot whatever animal had grabbed me. I mean, it would ony be an animal that could go this fast with a 100 pound girl right? But I was in for a surprise. People. People in masks and rags carrying me on what looked like a sled. There were maybe seven of them, explaing the speed. I started to say something and aim when my bow was ripped from my hands, and a sack thrown over my head. I was aware that I was next flipped over and removed of my arrows. The rest of my journey was spent in darkness.

**Yeah I know tis is a short chapter m sorry I just like giving cliff hangers. - hehehe…..review please!**


End file.
